Raindrops
by Mycroft-mione
Summary: Just like snowflakes, every raindrop is different. / A collection of drabbles written for various forums. Currently: muggle!Hermione AU in which the wizarding world is collapsing.
1. Cat Lady

**Word count** : 450

 **Written for** :

Hogwarts Arithmancy Assignment - Write a Cat!AU. Bonus: I used Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Luna Lovegood.

Hogwarts April Event Spring Themed Bingo - 95: (word) Gleaming

* * *

 **Cat Lady**

* * *

Albus bowed his head in deference to the shop owner, greeting him cheerfully as he entered the store. "Good morning, Horace. I trust my selections are still available?"

The old man grunted and flipped open his book of names. "Dumbledore?"

"That would be me."

"I thought so. That cape and pointed hat screamed someone of your kind." Horace grimaced, but beckoned Albus to follow him into the hall.

"A wizard, Horace?"

"Whatever you mean to call it. I'll have no dealings with them, none-"

"Except for me?"

"Except for you," Horace amended, "because your offer was one I couldn't refuse. But any other..."

"I understand," Albus said gravely. "Shall we?"

They examined several perforated crates and cages, each with an adorable occupant. Albus chuckled at the sight of a tabby yawning at him, and another preening.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"No, no, here's the agreed price." Albus poured a handful of gold into Horace's hands. The proprietor looked shocked.

"We only accept credit cards here, not..."

But Albus disappeared, along with the kittens. They were gone.

* * *

Ten felines frolicked around Albus's feet, meowing and collapsing on his toes with a collective purr.

"Come, Ron, get up," said Albus gently. "Follow me! Harry, Draco, Luna, Blaise, Parvarti, Justin, Hermione, Neville..."

He paused to lift one up by the scruff of its neck before it tripped. "And you, Peggy."

On each neck, Albus placed a gleaming collar, one that would expand as the cats grew but alert him if they escaped.

"Meow," meowed Draco, squirming away in protest.

"You're welcome," Albus answered merrily. He had been in possession of the cats for only hours, but already knew their names, appearances, and personalities.

Ron was the impulsive ginger cat who always seemed to be around Harry, the slight three-legged one with dark fur. Luna had a very pale coat, and walked oddly, like she was placing one paw in front of the other. Draco and Blaise were enormous kittens, but as different as could be; Draco was a Siamese and Blaise was half bobcat. None of the others stood out to Albus, but there were so many it was hard to keep track.

Finally, he offered food, causing the cats to disperse and leave his poor feet alone. Albus watched them peacefully for a few moments. Suddenly, he heard a popping noise.

"Who's there?" he called.

Minerva poked her head around the door. "Hello, Albus. I see you've become a cat lady."

Albus smiled at her. "Are you the eleventh, come to fill the void in my heart? I'm afraid ten isn't nearly enough."

"Meow," she answered, dropping to the floor as she transformed.

"I love Animagi."


	2. I Know : I Remember : I'm Sorry

**Word count** : 500

 **Written for** :

Hogwarts April Event Spring Themed Bingo - 70: (quote) "You can cut all the flowers but you can't keep the spring from coming." - Pablo Neruda

Hogwarts Charms Assignment - Write about someone being propelled by someone or something.

* * *

 **I Know : I Remember : I'm Sorry**

* * *

"When I look at the gardens and stupid animals running around, I'm not delighted. I'm not comforted. I'm just pissed. You?"

Sirius folded his arms and turned away from the blossoms, face tightened in anger. His clenched fists dangled uselessly at his sides.

Remus sighed. He couldn't think of anything to say, since he too hated the abundance of life that surrounded them. It wasn't fair. The world should appear how it was: empty, cruel. But he had always loved springtime, so it was hard to turn away from the joy of the season.

"I know." He placed a hand on Sirius's back hesitantly. His friend accepted it, but wouldn't look at Remus.

"Winters are fine. Everything is cold and sad and I can be depressed in peace. But this sucks. This really sucks." From the shake in Sirius's voice, Remus knew he was near tears.

"It reminds me of when James used to sit under the tree - by the lake - and we used to study. More like, watch Lily. But I would study sometimes." Remus stumbled over his words, trying to fill the emptiness in the air. It never sounded right with just two. Three was better - they could do without the traitor Pettigrew. But James wasn't there to complete the group.

"I remember."

They stood there, and suddenly Remus couldn't bear it. He kicked at the ivory bark of the birch tree beside them, scraping it with his shoe and hurting his foot. He didn't feel the pain. It was nothing worse than the other pain.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"That won't bring them back," muttered Sirius, wiping his eyes.

"Well at least I'm trying!" Remus yelled, shoving him away. He stomped, but nothing he did hurt the earth. It didn't care what he did, what he felt...

"Remus, Remus, stop," said Sirius, dragging him to a park bench, where they sat. Remus was breathing heavy, and tears filled his eyes. He blinked them away, but a film still blocked his vision. He didn't mind. He didn't want to see.

"I'm sorry, I got you worked up," Sirius said to him. "I hate it. You do too." Remus nodded.

"But I realized..." Sirius started. "No matter what we do..."

"It's going to come," admitted Remus. "Spring. I know. It was stupid to fight a seas-"

"That's not what I was going to say," interrupted Sirius. "I was gonna say - no matter what - they're gone."

"What the f-"

"I'm sorry. But it's the truth. We're acting like if we try hard enough, we can change that, but we can't. They're _gone_ , Remus."

Remus stared at his friend. He had said the unsayable. They were okay as long as they denied what had happened. They could talk about James and the old days all they liked, but Remus couldn't bear hearing the simple fact that the Potters were dead.

"We can cut all the flowers down, but it won't stop spring from coming," Sirius said simply.

Remus breathed. "I know."


	3. Raindrops (Literally)

**Word count** : 500

 **Written for** :

Hogwarts Hopscotch - hackle (word), sneeze (action), "Do it again." (dialogue)

Hogwarts April Event Spring Themed Bingo - 84: (plot theme) Squeezing under an umbrella

Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge - Scabior

The Game Is On Challenge - The Noble Bachelor: Write about any male character who is not married (for purposes of being interesting, he can be dating).

* * *

 **Raindrops (Literally)**

* * *

The puddles were dispersed just to Lucius's liking. There were enough to drive people inside, and out of his way, but not too many to risk splashing his silk overcoat. Content, he strode down the sidewalk, protected from the rain by a great black umbrella.

There was a banging sound as a man dashed out of a nearby building, trying to shield his head with his hands. When he spotted Lucius, he ran towards him eagerly.

"Please," he panted. "It's pouring."

The man's hair was matted down like a wet hackle, and his eyes were wild, like he was in danger.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I wouldn't say no to a patch of dry ground."

Lucius paused. At first the stranger seemed like some homeless _peasant_.

...But he _was_ quite attractive, wasn't he?

His face had softened, and his eyes, Lucius realized, were a deep brown. His stubble had an air of lumberjack about it - while this should have been a turn off, somehow Lucius held back his elegant notions in favor of _dear god his top button is undone_ -

A cough. The man was waiting. Grudgingly, Lucius made space beside him. It wasn't hard - the umbrella was five feet wide at least.

"Thanks, good sir." He pretended to tip a hat, sending a cascade of water from his sleeve into Lucius's shoes.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "All right, that's enough."

They stood together for a few moments. Then, his companion tapped his shoulder. Lucius jumped.

"The name's Scabior, and were you headed anywhere in particular? I didn't mean to keep you."

"Oh," said Lucius, trying desperately to think of an appropriate reply. "Well, yes, I suppose, but I was distracted-"

Scabior laughed. "I get that a lot."

"I didn't mean because of _you_."

"Sure you didn't." Scabior winked at him.

Lucius gaped.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, if you didn't know," he muttered.

"I didn't, but I'll certainly keep that in mind wh- AHHHCHOO!"

Scabior sneezed. Lucius, who always claimed germaphobe status to avoid such events, shuddered. He glared.

"Do it again."

"What?"

"I want to see your face when I kick your sorry arse out of this umbrella." Lucius felt daring, but hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. He wanted him to stay as long as possible, in spite of his scruffiness.

In the meantime, Scabior's mouth opened in pretend shock. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, yes I would."

"That's too bad."

Scabior grabbed the umbrella out of Lucius's hand and dropped it. Lucius yelped, reaching for the handle, but his fingers slipped and it clattered to the ground.

"What was tha-"

"This." Scabior laid hands on his shoulder and the back of his neck, both slick with rain, and captured his lips in a kiss. Scabior's mouth was warm against his, warmer than the cold rain or the chill air. Lucius gasped.

The broke apart eventually, Lucius still clinging to Scabior's jacket. His face was flushed.

"Not too bad, eh?" Scabior said, chuckling.

"Let's get a taxi."

They did.


	4. Anxious

**Word count** : 304

 **Written for** :

Hogwarts Hopscotch - (action) jumping jacks

Hogwarts April Event Spring Themed Bingo - 77: (plot/theme) Spring Birth

Bad Movie Tuesdays - [dialogue] "It'd be better if you waited outside."

* * *

 **Anxious**

* * *

 _Smack- CLAP!_

 _Smack- CLAP!_

 _Smack- CLAP!_

"I am- not going- to turn around," huffed Harry.

 _Smack- CLAP!_

 _Smack- CLAP!_

 _Smack- CLAP!_

"I was told- to leave- that room." The force of his feet hitting the floor made echoes resonate in between jumps.

 _Smack- CLAP!_

 _Smack- CLAP!_

"And- stay out."

He stopped to breathe, loosening his tie. He was still made to wear a dress shirt and jacket at work, despite the warm weather.

"That - and no other reason - is why I am doing jumping jacks in the middle of St. Mungo's."

A healer walked by, levitating a crate containing something green that made it thump up and down, side to side. She chuckled and raised her eyebrows. "Your first?"

Harry nodded, turning briefly to point at the door. "Apparently it'd be better if I waited outside." He paused. "We've been here for three hours. Certainly it can't take longer than that? Or, it shouldn't?"

Strained, Harry rubbed his eyes and blinked away sleep. The woman set down her crate, took his wrist, and dragged him to a bench further down the hall. "Now listen to me," she began. "This is one of the most important days of your wife's life. It will take as long as it needs to take."

"But-" Harry interjected.

"No. You will not make this about yourself. Take a nap, if need be, then go back in quietly, and be ready to meet your new baby."

The healer winked, and set off down the hall.

Harry sighed, knowing she was right. His constant worries and nervous energy wouldn't do Ginny any good. Better to sleep now and take his mind off the excitement.

He had just closed his eyes when the door creaked. Harry's eyes shot open and he hurried into the room.

"Mr. Potter, you are now a father."


	5. To Wake

**Word count** : 406

 **Written for** :

Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge - Regulus Black

Bad Movie Tuesdays Challenge - [word] Blood, [sound] Buzzing

* * *

 **To Wake**

* * *

Regulus woke and immediately tried to lift his aching head off the pavement. Blood trickled from his temple, and pain shot through his body with every movement. After a few minutes of struggling, he gave up, letting his body curl into an undignified mess on the ground. _Maybe if he rested, his headache would go away..._

* * *

Regulus woke up blinking. The last rays of evening light were at the perfect angle to seep into his eyes, blinding him temporarily. _How long had he been out?_ The acrid scent of blood reached his nose, then the overpowering mixture of sweat and dirt. _Where was he?_

 _Why did he have the sense that he was completely, utterly alone?_

* * *

Regulus woke to silent, empty streets, and a faint buzzing in the back of his skull. He didn't feel any immediate pain, but his limbs ached, and he could barely force the muscles to relax and contract on cue. It was cold, yet Regulus knew it was the heat of July, when even the nights were warm by other season's standards. _Why, then, was there a chill that lingered in the air and clung to his pale skin?_ Drops of dew had formed there, but he hadn't been lying down long.

 _How long had it been exactly?_

* * *

Regulus woke to a warm hand touching his. He shoved it away, desperately trying to rid himself of the intruder. But the hand persisted, unopposed. _Why did his strength go unrecognized?_

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice. Regulus' fingers clawed at the barrier that must have been blocking his ear from hearing correctly. _After all, wasn't it impossible for a person to speak in such muted, jumbled tones?_

He heard high-pitched, merciless laughter come from nowhere - and a scream burst from his lips, echoing through the streets. _He_ was back. _He had to run, or he would be caught, and who knew what the gang leader would do to him this time-_

Regulus realized it must have been in his head after all. It was silent like before, and a friendly-looking man was standing over him with a concerned expression.

"I'm James. Come on, I'll bring you to a hospital. That's a nasty lump on your head, mate. What happened to you?"

"I haven't any idea," croaked Regulus, a hand to his chest to feel the relentless beating of his heart. His eyes rolled back, and dreamless sleep claimed him again.


	6. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

**Word count** : 429

 **Written for** :

Cards Against Humanity Competition - How did I lose my virginity? Snape, Snape, Severus Snape.

[[ _This is kinda cracky, but it's honestly how I imagine the conversation going between my characters. Enjoy_.]]

* * *

 **Snape, Snape, Severus Snape**

* * *

"Well," said Harry. "Hmm." He inhaled deeply, hoping to delay the moment of confession as long as possible.

Ron sat opposite him with a smug look on his face. Harry had just been told Ron's story, and it was extremely detailed - more so than he would have liked. It seemed like his friend wanted to brag about the experience, despite it involving a Slytherin and a Quidditch after-party.

"I'm waiting..."

Harry folded his arms and gazed directly into his friend's eyes. "All right then. _Snape_."

There was a short moment in which no one spoke. Harry assumed Ron was processing the information, and then he woul-

" _Snape_?!" exclaimed Ron.

And then he would spout vehement opposition to Harry's statement... most likely containing many "bloody"s and a "Merlin's pants" or two.

"Severus Snape."

" _Bloody he_ -"

"It was quite romantic, actually. He and I shared a drink or two, did some soul-searching, then decided that the best thing to do was make a night of-"

Ron yelled over Harry's voice, smashing a pillow around his own ears. "I don't want to hear any more! That's bloody disgusting! You and- blegh!"

"We've been together ever since. I love him _so_ much! _God_ , Ron, I thought you would accept me for who I _am_!"

Harry put on a self-righteous, pitiable expression, adding a simpering pout at the end to drive the annoying factor to the max. But Ron just looked flustered.

"Oh - sorry, mate - I didn't think. I just..."

Harry started to snicker. He covered his mouth with his hand, but that only made the laughing worse.

"What? What is it?"

The snickering burst into full-fledged laughing, and Harry rolled around on his bed in hysterics. "You - you actually-"

"I actually... _what_?"

"Just" - Harry coughed from laughter- " _think_ about what I said."

Ron mumbled words to himself, shook violently, then had a moment of realization. His mouth dropped open, but he hesitated before speaking.

"You and Snape... aren't together?"

"Definitely not," Harry assured him. "Let's just say Snape's not my type. Too greasy, too old, too _former teacher_ , too _male_."

"Oh, thank god," Ron said, dropping his shoulders. "I had a disturbing image in my head that wouldn't go away."

Harry snickered again.

"What is it now, you git?" Ron said, smirking.

There was a pause as Harry stood up and grabbed his wand from the bedside table.

"What if I said that it wasn't Snape - it was Ginny?"

Before he sprinted out of the flat, slamming the door in Ron's face, Harry was fairly certain he heard a roar of fury.


	7. Possessed

**Word count** : 206

 **Written for** :

Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge - Nagini

* * *

 **Possessed**

* * *

Nagini hissed, retreating into the shadow of the underbrush. She waited there silently, hoping to escape notice and gauge the possible need to strike.

An intruder lurked in her forest - a tall upright being that slipped through shadows like it belonged to them. It scarcely looked real. And based on Nagini's accumulated knowledge of the forest, it simply could not be.

Humans did not come this way. And if one did, Nagini would personally ensure that it did not return.

She waited.

The human remained within her sights, seemingly unfazed.

Hours passed.

Then, it spoke, making the sounds of Nagini's language with its tongue. The words were poorly formed, the syllables pushing up against each other, but it was understandable.

 _Hssssss-a...shhhhssssss...hamthththssss..._

 _"Lord Voldemort has come..."_

Its startling red eyes fixed on hers. Its body crept closer, towering over her massive coils. Nagini whipped her head back and prepared to bite-

The human floated into her, forcing her to absorb its aura. Nagini's mind went blank, and when she woke, she saw through red slotted eyes. Somehow, she could see the color from the inside.

It was like she had become something else - a snake with the mind of another.

" _Lord Voldemort gives generously_..."

Indeed.


	8. Love at First Drool

**Word count** : 378

 **Written for** :

Bad Movie Tuesdays - [action] Yawn

 _Dedicated to my Wanderers teammates, who are never tired of Wolfstar action. Thanks to Liza and Rose for the ideas!_

* * *

 **Love at First Drool**

* * *

Remus tugged out an earbud, looking up from his book. "Sorry, what?" he asked, glancing at the stranger that had appeared at his side. The disheveled-looking man held up his carry-on tote meaningfully.

Remus stood up, and forced himself as close to the seat as possible to let the man through. It looked like his window-seat buddy had arrived.

Then, as Remus sat back down, the man turned to grin at him.

"Glad you let me on before the plane took off, handsome." He winked at Remus, then closed his eyes and yawned, settling into place. "I have a good feeling about today."

Remus's eyes widened, and he looked more closely at his new neighbor. He was scruffy, but gorgeous. His lips looked insanely kissable - Remus blushed at the thought - and his dark hair framed his face, enhancing it from every angle.

He kept staring until the plane jolted, signaling takeoff. A stewardess came by offering him drinks and little bags of peanuts, but Remus waved her away. He was famished, but he had bigger priorities... such as getting to know the beautiful stranger.

If only he would wake up.

Halfway through the flight, Remus decided to take a nap as well. It wasn't like the man could leave without him knowing. There was still time. He was just dozing off when a weight settled on his shoulder.

"Mmm..." murmured a voice. Remus's heart pounded, but he couldn't move or risk the man waking up. Slowly, he turned his head to the side.

The man's head leaned up against him, and his hands clutched Remus's armrest. Was this even allowed? Wasn't there some rule designating a boundary line for the hot?

Remus's shoulder felt wet. A second later, he saw a tiny line of drool escape the man's mouth. Instinctively, he jerked away from the man, whose eyes shot open.

"Hello again, handsome..." he began, then ran a hand over his chin. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Seemingly embarrassed, he faced the window and wiped himself off. Remus took the moment to regain his composure and try to seem confident, yet flirty.

"No problem. Do you have a name, or- or do they just call you gorgeous?"

"Sirius Black," said the stranger, "but I think you're the gorgeous one."


	9. Devoted

**Word count** : 326

 **Written for** :

Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge - Lavender Brown

Hogwarts June Funfair Buried Treasure - Song: (Grease Soundtrack) Hopelessly Devoted To You

Hogwarts June Funfair Carousel - Car 3 Seat 1: (colour) orange

Bad Movie Tuesdays - [colour] Orange

* * *

 **Devoted**

* * *

Lavender strode up to the makeshift stage, giggling and twirling her hair. When her eyes locked onto Ron's and she winked, Ron knew it was a bad idea to get her half-drunk on Butterbeer.

"Is it my turn?" she asked, looking around at the other Gryffindors. Most of them were busy talking or eating, rather than watching, so no one answered.

"I'll go, then," she added. Lavender tapped her wand, pretending it was a microphone, then began. " _Dear Ron_ ," she said in a sing-songy voice.

Ron winced. This was going to be a painful karaoke session.

" _You know, I called you 'Ron' on purpose, because I know you like that more... than the other nicknames I have for you, but wait cuz they're in store_..."

Her pitchy voice echoed through the room, making people's heads begin to turn. Ron was just surprised that she could rhyme at this point.

" _I love your orange hair - your stupid grin - if you entered wizard lotteries it'd be grrrrreat to see you win_..."

Lavender made a growling noise as she sang the last line, probably trying to be sexy. A few younger kids elbowed each other in amusement - until Ron shot a glare at them.

" _I think you've always known that I'm the best that you... could... doooo_!"

Ron could tell that some sort of finale was coming, but there was no way out of the common room. His friends pushed him forward into Lavender's arms until she drunkenly placed a kiss on his cheek, completely missing his mouth.

" _I'm hopelessly devoted... to... YOOOUUU_!"

There was an enormous cheer from the crowd. Ron, scowling, dragged Lavender to the door, but realized there was nowhere to hide. Curfew was long past. To his terror, the pack of Gryffindors began to surround him and Lavender, shoving them up against the wall.

"Help!" Ron shouted. "Bloody hell, what's wrong with you p- _mrph_!"

His face was buried in his pillow when he woke up.


	10. You Tried

**Word count** : 535 (a tiny bit too long for this collection... don't tell!)

 **Written for** :

Weekly Character Appreciation Challenge - Cho Chang

The Game Is On Challenge - The Red-Headed League: Write about quidditch.

Bad Movie Tuesdays Challenge - [dialogue] "I'll say this for you, [character name], you tried."

Hogwarts June Event Funfair Horse Race - (subject) Flying

* * *

 **You Tried**

* * *

"I'll say this for you, Potter, you tried," said Cho, reaching for her opponent's gloved hand. Grudgingly, he shook it, although Cho could tell that the look of defeat on his face would haunt him for hours (and possibly days) to come. Cho knew that Harry never lost, especially not to _her_. This was going to be _fantastic_.

Now, mind you, it was only a friendly inter-house Quidditch practice. But to Cho, it was so much more. When else could she flaunt her skill without stressing over points and goals? How else could she get flight-tousled hair that stayed great all day long instead of being messed up at an after-party?

Whosever idea it was to start the informal matches on weekends was surely a genius.

Harry was trudging away from her, now, clutching his broomstick in his hand like it was weighing him down. The other Gryffindors patted him on the back as he went by, but no one said a word.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw!" cried Marietta from the stands. A few others clapped and cheered, but the main commotion was in the changing rooms, where Cho's teammates gave her a high-five.

"Nice catch!"

"Way to go, Cho!"

Cho opened her free hand to reveal the snitch, still struggling to escape her vice-like Seeker's grip. "It was so easy this time... I couldn't believe it when Harry missed it. Am I right?"

"Maybe he was too distracted by _you_ ," someone whispered. Cho laughed, twirling her hair around a finger.

"I do try," she replied.

Then, an eerie sound silenced them all. The swinging door creaked, even though it was a clear, sunny day with no wind. The Ravenclaw team whispered amongst themselves, pointing at the door.

" _Did you hear that?"_

 _"That was weird..._ "

"Anyone there?" Cho called, her clear voice ringing through the room. She noticed the youngest player shrink back from the door once again. "It's not funny, you know," she added sternly.

A figure entered on its broom, wearing a massive cloak that disguised its shape and size. Before Cho could respond, the person produced a chest and opened it, pointing the lid towards the Ravenclaws.

"N-"

BOOM!

The box of Bludgers exploded, sending massive black flying balls everywhere. There were only two, each with dragon-like wings and murderous intentions - but it seemed like dozens. Immediately, Cho knew who was behind this.

"WEASLEYS!" she screamed, sending spells this way and that to target the balls. In such an enclosed space, it was nearly deadly to distribute those Bludgers. What were the Gryffindors thinking?! When she found them...

After much fleeing and hiding, the others emerged from the depths of the room to see Cho returning from the pitch, where a straining box now lay.

"Thanks a lot," she muttered. "Anyone coming to help get the Gryffindors back?"

Six heads nodded at her, looking regretful. Then, a shadow appeared stretching in front of her. Cho whipped around to see Harry standing at the door, wearing the giant robes of the figure she'd seen before.

Cho glowered.

"I'll say this for you, Chang, you tried."

That's when a mysterious third Bludger crashed into the changing room, hurtling toward Harry.

He shrieked.

Like a little girl.


	11. Changing Frustrations

**Word count** : 181

 **Written for** :

Hogwarts Chocolate Frog Card Club - Challenge: Write about Nymphadora Tonks.

Hogwarts June Funfair Event Carousel - C1/S3: (word) abundant

Hogwarts June Funfair Event Hedge Maze - Left: (dialogue) "You make me sick."/"That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

* * *

 **Changing Frustrations**

* * *

Tonks scrunched up her face, urging it to change to what she pictured in her head. In theory, all she had to do was convince a bit of skin here, a feature there, and they would change her into someone else entirely. But nothing happened. _Ugh_.

She yawned, noticing for the first time that it was dark out. It had been longer than she'd thought since she started practicing. Dinner was definitely over.

The door opened and someone flopped onto a bed behind her. Tonks could feel their eyes on her back.

"You make me sick."

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," another voice cut in.

Tonks rolled her eyes again. "You think I care what you have to say?"

"I was _defending_ you," was the answer. The girl who had first sounded defensive for Tonks's sake suddenly showed her true colors. "Merlin, you're such a bitch. You should _totally_ not be in Hufflepuff."

"Whatever." Tonks lay back, closing her eyes. "Thanks for sharing."

Tomorrow she would get up early to avoid the abundant idiots.


	12. Firewhiskey Phoenix

**Word count** : 245

 **Written for** :

Musical Chairs Competition - No sentence longer than 13 words

* * *

 **Firewhiskey Phoenix**

* * *

The fire licks my throat with each sip. I tell myself to remember my low tolerance. Very soon I will forget the anti-inebriation spell, but I push on anyway. It's easier to keep drinking and let my mind fall into a stupor. I notice every so often that the all-important whisky supply is dwindling. I do nothing.

The bar begins to clear out. Normally I would be glad for the anonymity. Today, I do not care whether people see me. The real issues lie inside my head, where no one else can see. I finish my drink and set it down. I'm deep in memories half-induced by the spirits and half-caused by fresh wounds.

If firewhiskey was a phoenix, it would regrow from flame inside the bottle. But firewhiskey is not a phoenix. It remains stubbornly empty as I tip it up to my lips.

I am equally empty, it seems.

Every so often the usual stragglers make a scene by the counter. The bar-lady either punches them hard or lets them stay passed-out drunk. I prefer the entertainment of the former, but the latter seems more common. Rosmerta isn't getting any younger. I expect she saves her fists for drunken propositioners. Overly affectionate couples are another easy target.

I, for one, have never received one of her blows. I can't tell what that says about me. It probably speaks to my painful schoolboy shyness.

Well, so much for that. Where can a werewolf hide?


	13. Outside Looking In

**Word count** : 372

 **Written for** :

Musical Chairs Competition - Prompt: muggle!Hermione AU: must focus on the magical world without her presence, not what she is doing as a muggle.

* * *

 **Outside Looking In**

* * *

Hermione Granger threw her paperback across the room, making a sickening smacking sound as it landed. The spine threatened to tear in two - not a surprising event, considering the hundreds of times she'd read it and her resistance to taping it up. She hesitated, then clambered over the mound of books on her carpet to pick it up.

Her act of terrorism towards an innocent book perfectly expressed how the world seemed to be treating itself. Watching the news with her parents, Hermione had seen for herself how London was going to hell.

Wizards, by definition, were impossible. A brief Google search had led her to the definition that proved her point:

n. One who practices magic; a sorcerer or magician.  
n. A skilled or clever person: _a wizard at math.  
_ n. _Archaic_ A sage.

She could eliminate the second option - that was purely colloquial - but the third proved that the idea of wizards was beyond out-of-date, and the first confirmed what she already knew: wizards were supposed to have magic. Well, if there was somehow magic floating around for the taking, why hadn't the government used it to get rid of this Voldemort guy?

She had grown up with the knowledge that someone, or something, was out there. Some force was waiting, lurking, preparing for the right time to strike. She just assumed it was natural superstition.

And then, that morning, she had been greeted with the truth: a boy named Harry Potter - a wizard - was dead, because he had dared to challenge the man Voldemort. He was studying alchemy, leading the tabloids to scream about 'one man's quest for immortal life...'

Hermione was detached from the idea of magic, of magicians, but for the first time in her life she wanted to be a part of it. There was nothing a mousy, bossy eleven-year old girl could do to save the world on a normal day. But if she was special like the maybe-real wizards, she could.

Maybe, Hermione fantasized, it was the absence of her in the magical world that caused this disaster.

Then she saw her reflection in the mirror, and remembered that she was just one in billions, nothing special or important.

Maybe the world just sucked.


End file.
